My Little Sister
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Jack's Dad passes away, his little sister Halley gets to come and live with him again! Join the adventures that Jack and Halley go on over time. Plus, a little someone plays matchmaker. Find out who in My Little Sister! :) Yeah I suck at summary's, but please read.
1. Intro

**Hey guys. I saw a lot of people liked my story Kim of the Kong and some of reviews about Jack's sister Halley. So I making a story about Jack and his sister. Now its only my second story in Kickin' It so the characters might be OOC. Here is chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halley.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

I'm so happy right now. Well, happy and sad. You see, my mom and dad got a divorce when I was younger and they split up my sister Halley and I. I went with my mom and Halley went with dad. But Dad died a week ago, so Halley is going to live with us in Seaford! Halley is only four years old so she didn't understand why the divorce happened. It was very hard on her to be away from me too. It was hard on me as well. I love Halley with all my heart and I just didn't want to be apart from her anymore. I'm sad that my Dad had to die in order for me and Halley to be together again, but I'm just glad she's back. I'm in her room right now fixing her bed and other things. She loves the movie Peter Pan so that's what her room is decorated like. I then here the doorbell ring and here my Mom open the door. I walk down the stairs as quickly as I can and I see my sister hugging my mom.

"Mommy"! Halley said and hugged our mom tighter. She wore her Monster Friends tee and some jeans, with her grey sneakers. Then she noticed me and let go of Mom.

"Jackie"! She squealed and ran at me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight.

"I missed you Jackie". She said as she let go of me.

"I missed you to Halles". I said and hugged her again. I'm really mushy when it comes to my sister.

"How about we go to your room and unpack your stuff"? I said to her and she nodded.

"Ok". She said and we both ran to her room. I grabbed her suitcase and started to put stuff in her dresser for her since she can't do it. Soon enough I was done.

"So what do you want to do now"? I asked her and she started to think.

"Well, can we go to the Bobby Watsabi Dojo"? She said. Yeah, she doesn't know how to say Wasabiyet. But she's only four. What do you expect?

"Ok, well lets go". I said and I grabbed her hand and asked Mom to drive us to the dojo, because Halley might get hurt on my skateboard. So Mom drove us and we went inside.

"Hey Jack, where have you been? Your late to practice". Rudy asked sternly and I forgot to tell him I would be late today.

"Sorry Rudy, but my sister just came home and I had to greet her. Rudy this is my little sister Halley. Halley this is my Sensei Rudy". I told them.

"Hi Rudy. I like your Dojo". Halley said and Rudy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Halley. How old are you"? Rudy asked.

"I'm um.. Jackie, how old am I again"? Halley asked and I smiled sadly. Halley and I were in a bad car accident when she was 2 and I was 13. I just had a broken arm and leg, but the part of Halley's brain that holds her memory was badly damaged. She started to get her memory back, but she has a hard time remember stuff. Like her age.

"She's four Rudy". I said and Rudy looked confused.

"How come she couldn't remember her ag-" But he was interupted by the Guys and Kim coming in from the locker rooms.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister Halley, Halley this is Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim". I said to her and she timidly hid behind me. Yeah, she's not really big on meeting people.

"Hi". She said, timidly.

"Hi Halley". Kim said and walked up to her. She bent down once she reached her.

"Hi Kim". Halley said and went up to her.

"How old are you Halley"? Kim asked.

"I'm um..I'm u-"

"She four Kim". I told her interupting Halley, and Kim looked confused.

"I know what your thinking and I'll tell you later Kim. You too Rudy". I said to the only two people in the room.

"Where did Eddie, Jerry and Milton go"? I asked, confused not seeing them anywhere.

"Well Milton said he didn't want to be around another kid after that kid dojo service we had, Eddie got hungry so he went to Captain Corndog, and Jerry ran out saying that Halley was going to attack him just like the other kids at the kid dojo service we had". Rudy said and I rolled my eyes at all of the excuses.

"Wow". I said and I saw Kim roll her eyes too.

"Well come on Jack get changed for practice ok. Were not going to do any sparring today just working on the dummy's". Rudy said and went back to his office.

"Ok, well Halley I can't take you in there with me so Kim could you watch her for a moment"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure Jack, but am I only watching her because no one else is here"? She asked a little ticked and I didn't want her to think that.

"No, even if the guys were here I would still ask you to watch her because I trust you the most". I told her honestly and she blushed.

"Thanks Jack, I trust you too". She told me with a smile and I smiled back.

"Ok, I'll be quick. I'll be right back Halley ok. Kim's gonna watch you for a few minutes". I said to her and she towards me and gave me a hug.

"Ok Jackie". Halley said and then let me go to go over to Kim.

"Ok, be right back". I said to them and went to locker room to change.

**Kims P.o.v**

While Jack went to go change, I tried to get to know Halley better.

"So Halley, what do you like to do"? I asked her and she started to think.

"Well, I like to play with my dolls, and I like to draw too". She said and I smiled.

"Awesome. Do you like any movies"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah! I love the movie Peter Pan. Its my favorite. Jackie even set up my room with Peter Pan stuff that I like". Halley told me, excited.

"Well, I love that movie too. Do you really love Jack, Halley"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes I love Jackie. He's the best big brother in the whole wide wold"! She said and I laughed. I think she ment to say whole wide world but she couldn't say it yet.

"Yeah, Jack is pretty cool, once you get to know him". I said to her and she looked up with her big blue eyes. Huh? I thought she would have Brown eyes like Jack.

"I really like you Kim". Halley said and gave me hug. Inside my head I was saying aww.

"I really like you to Halley". I said as I hugged her back and then we let go because we heard the door to the boys locker room close and saw Jack come out.

**Jacks P.o.v**

I walked in to see Kim and Halley hugging. I'm really glad that they are getting along.

"So what did you guys talk about"? I asked them.

"Well, Kim asked what movies do I like and what did I like to do. I really like Kim". Halley said walking up to me.

"Yeah, Kim's pretty awesome". I said and she blushed.

"Thanks Jack, Your pretty awesome yourself". She said to me and I tried so hard not to blush. I just smiled instead.

"Thanks. Well we should be getting to practice". I said and she nodded. I picked Halley up and placed her on the bench so she wouldn't get hurt somehow during practice, and Kim and I started to practice on the dummy's. Halley was watching at how fast we were moving. I think she wanted to take Karate for a while, but I don't want her to get hurt. Soon Rudy came back out to tell us that practice was over.

"Ok, well Kim do you want to change first and then I'll change after you so at least someone is watching Halley"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Or I could I could bring Halley in with me"? She asked me and that was a good idea.

"Ok, I agree with that". I said and Kim grabbed Halley's hand and they both went to the girls locker room. I then went to the boys locker room to change. I took a quick shower though, and then changed into my clothes. I went back out to see that Kim and Halley are still in the locker room. After five minutes, they both came out and Kim's hair was wet. _She must of taken a shower too. _I thought and even with her hair wet, Kim looked pretty. She was wearing a Red and Black rip top with some jeans and coverse sneakers with a bow necklace. Yeah I have a crush on her, but I'm not telling her yet. I don't even thinks she feels the same way.

"Well, do you girls want to get some ice cream"? I asked them and Halley started to jump up and down. She loves Ice Cream.

"Yay, Ice Cream"! She shouted and grabbed my hand and Kim's and started to take us outside.

"Um Halley, you don't know where the ice cream shop is". I told her and she just smiled.

"Oh, right. But I want you Jackie and Kimmy to take me. I really want ice cream". She said and I stared at Kim.

"When did she start calling you Kimmy"? I asked her and she looked at me.

"She asked me if she could call me that while we were in the locker room". She told me while we walked to the ice cream shop.

"So she can call you that, but when I do I get punched"? I asked her. It seems unfair to me.

"Fine, You can call me Kimmy. Only you and Halley can, but can I call you Jackie"? She asked me with her puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine you can call me Jackie". I told her.

"Ok, well _Jackie_, how come Halley has blue eyes"? She asked me.

"Well, My Mom has brown hair and brown eyes and my Dad had blonde hair and blue eyes. So I got my Mom's hair and eyes and Halley has my Mom's hair but My Dad's eyes". I said and she nodded, understanding.

"One more question, how come she couldn't remember her age"? Kim asked and I knew this question was gonna come up soon. We reached the ice cream shop and I got the girls Vanilla and Strawberry. I got myself Vanilla as well. Then we all sat down and I still had to answer her question.

"Well, two years ago, when she was two and I was 13, Dad was drving us back from my competition, our Mom couldn't go because she got sick so Dad drove me. I didn't realize that Dad was drinking and he was drving in the dark, drunk. The car started to go to the other side of the street and there was another car coming straight at ours and I shouted at my dad to turn the car but he didn't. I held on tight to Halley who was crying and the other car crashed into ours. I made it out with a broken arm and leg and Dad had a bad concussion and a broken leg. But the Part of Halley's brain that held her memory was badly damaged. She could remember some stuff but not a lot, like her age. Mom was so angry that Dad put us threw that, so she asked for a divorce and Dad wanted Halley and not me so he got Halley and Mom got me. Our dad died recently so Halley gets to stay with us again". I told her and Kim had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, Jack I am so sorry that happened". Kim said almost crying and I hugged her.

"Kim, its ok. But after that happened, I was so mad at my Dad and he really hurt Mom and my sister, and it hurt me that he didn't want me either". I told her and she hugged me tighter.

"Well, at least you and Halley are back together and right now, that's all that matters". She told me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Kim". I told her and finally let her go seeing that it was getting kinda awkward. Soon my phone buzzed and it was my Mom telling me to come home with Halley. I texted her back saying I was on my way.

"Hey Kim? Can I walk you home"? I asked her and she nodded. I payed for the ice cream and we all walked out the door to Kim's House. Soon enough we get there.

"Well here we are. Thanks for walking me home Jack". Kim said and hugged me. I hugged her back. We let go so she could say goodbye to Halley.

"Bye Halley, have a goodnight ok"? Kim said smiling and Halley ran up to hug her.

"Bye Kimmy. Can you come over tomorrow"? Halley asked.

"Well, that's up to Jackie and your Mom, Halley". Kim said looking at me.

"Well, I'm sure Mom will say yes and Jackie really wants you to come. Right Jackie"? Halley asked me and I blushed.

"Um, yeah I would love to have Kim come over". I said trying hard to stop my blushing but its not working.

"Ok, well what time do you guys what me over"? Kim asked.

"Well can we ask Mom first and then I'll call you about the time". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, well see you later". Kim said and went inside. Halley and I walked back home to see Mom sleeping on the couch. I brought Halley up to her room and helped her get ready for bed. She wore her Hello Kitty Pj's.

"Goodnight Halley". I said, kissing her forehead.

"Goddnight Jackie". Halley said, giving me a hug. Then I tucked her in. I turned off the lights and shut the door. I went back downstairs to see Mom awake now.

"Jack, where's Halley"? Mom asked.

"I put her to bed. Um Mom, is it ok to have Kim come over? Halley really wants her too". I asked her and she thought about it for a moment.

"Ok Jack. She can come over at 4 tomorrow". She said and I was glad.

"Thanks Mom. Goodnight". I told her and ran upstairs so I could call Kim and tell her the good news. I heard a faint Night Sweetie behind me from my Mom. I then dialed Kim's number and waited for her to pick up.

**(Bold is Kim, **_Italic is Jack)_

**"Hello"?**

_"Hey Kim, Its Jack"._

**"Oh, Hey Jack. What did your Mom say"?**

_"She said you could come over at 4 tomorrow". _

**"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow".**

_"Yeah. Night Kimmy"._

**"Night Jackie". **She said and then hung up. I put my phone on my charger and put on my pj's. I turned off my lights and fell asleep, Quickly wishing it was tomorrow.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I stayed up really late last night and this morning trying to finish it so it might not be how I wanted it. Like I said this is my second story in Kickin' it so the characters might be OOC. Outfits are on my profile so check them out. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. Registering for New School, Day With Kim

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've been busy so expect updates only the weekends and I'll try to update on weekdays but Homework and what not might stop me. Here is chapter 2.**

**Discalimer: I only own Halley.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

I woke up in cold sweat after the dream I just had. It was of the accident two years ago. Sometimes I can't sleep, because I have that dream. I looked at the the clock, 7:00am. Well, knowing I'm not going back to sleep, I just stayed awake and got ready for today. I took a 30min shower and I wore a Red plaid shirt with a dark red shirt underneath. I had my black jeans and my red and black sneakers with my shark tooth necklace my Dad gave me. Even though he wasn't the best Dad I still miss him. Anyway I went to Halley's Room to see her still asleep. Then I went downstairs to see if my Mom was awake and she wasn't. So I decided to cook breakfast for them. I made Mom some cereal with berries and other fruit. (Her favorite) and I made Halley Tinker Bell Pancakes. (Yes they have though's now). I just made myself some regular pancakes and a glass a orange juice. I sat everything at the table and went to go wake up my Mom.** (Just telling you guys there are no such things as Tinker Bell Pancakes. Just someting I made up).**

"Mom, Mom wake up". I said shaking her shoulder and she woke up.

"Hmm Honey, what do you need"? She asked and I laughed. She always thinks I need something when I wake her.

"Nothing, I just made breakfast". I told her and she tiredly smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll be there in a minute". She said getting out of bed and I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to wake up Halley". I said to her and ran upstairs to Halley's Room. I opened her door to see her still asleep.

"Halley, Halles wake up" I said to her and she stirred and woke up.

"Hmm, Jackie"? She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah its me. Come on I made your favorite Breakfast". I said and she opened eyes and widened them.

"Tinker Bell Pancakes"? She questioned, excited.

"Yep so come on". I said and she jumped out of bed and grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Yeah she loves though's pancakes. We made it downstairs to see Mom eating her breakfast. I helped Halley on her chair and she dug in though's pancakes. I had to tell her to slow down or she would choke. She slowed down a bit but she still finished them fast. I finished my breakfast at a normal pace and Mom finished her's off too.

"Honey, I have to get ready for work so can you take Halley to the elementary school by your school and get Halley registered so see can go tomorrow"? Mom asked me and I nodded.

"Sure Mom. Come on Halley its time to get dressed". I told her and we ran up to her room and she picked out an outfit and got dressed all by herself. We then went back downstairs to see Mom gone and some papers with infomation about Halley that I needed to take down to the school. I grabbed her hand and we went down to the school down the street. Once we got there we went to the office and I had to register Halley.

"So I just need you to fill out this form and she can come tomorrow". The Principle said and went back to her office.

_Name (First, Middle, Last)_

Halley Arabella Anderson. **(Ok so I see a lot of fanfics with Jack's last name being Anderson so that's what I'm going to put. Oh and Halley's outfit is on my profile. Back to the story).**

_Age_

Four.

_Birth Date_

9**/**27**/**2008.

_Grade She/He is going to be in_

Kindergraten.

_Mother, Father, Siblings_

Mother: AnnaBella "Bella" Anderson.

Father: Richard Anderson (Deceased).

Siblings: Jackson "Jack" Anderson. (Brother)

_Emergency Contact Number(s)_

Mother: 919-608-7892 (Cell), 919-567-8145 (Work), 919-676-5423 (Home).

Jack: 919-773-2456 (Cell).

I finished the form and gave it to the principle.

"Ok, well this looks good. Just bring her back tomorrow at 8 so she can start". She said and I nodded.

"Ok, My mom might bring her tomorrow though since I have school too, but I'm picking her up everyday after school". I said and she nodded.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Halley". She said and walked away, back to her office.

"Come on Halley its almost 2:00, we have to get back home". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, Jackie". She said and I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the house. Once we made it back, I had to clean the kitchen from this morning, so I put on the Peter Pan movie for Halley to watch while I did that. When I was finished, Halley was still watching the movie and I decided to clean my room. That took about a half hour because my room was so messy. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00. _Oh that must be Kim. _I thought and quickly ran to the door to not keep her waiting. I opened it and it was Kim.

"Hey Jack". She said with a smile and I smiled back. _Man I love that smile.. _I thought.

"Hey Kim, come on in". I told her and she came in. We walked to the living room to see Halley's movie about to end.

"Hey Halley". Kim said and Halley turned off the t.v. and looked behind her and smiled big.

"Kimmy"! Halley shouted and ran toward her giving her a hug. Kim hugged her back.

"Do you wanna play with my doll's"? Halley asked and Kim nodded.

"Sure Halley". Kim said and before they could go up to her room, Kim's stomach gave a loud growl. Kim blushed.

"Oh, sorry I didn't eat lunch". Kim said and I smiled.

"Its ok Kim. Do you want a Ham and Cheese Sandwitch"? I asked her and she shook her head.

"Jack, you don't have to make me lunch, its fine I could just pick up something later". Kim said and I shook my head.

"Really Kim, its fine. So I'll make you a Ham and Cheese Sandwitch, with the crust cut off like you like it and Halley do you want something"? I said to Kim and asked Halley.

"No thanks Jackie. Come on Kimmy lets go play". Halley said and dragged Kim up to her room. I laughed and went in the kitchen to make Kim that sandwitch.

**Kims P.o.v**

Halley dragged me to her room to go play doll's. Now, I'm not the type of girl to play with doll's, but you just can't say no to this little girl.

"Kimmy, do you want to be Yasmin from the Bratz"? Halley asked with a small pout on her face. I just can't say no to her.

"Ok, Halley". I said and we were pretending that we were the Bratz. It was actually pretty fun. Then Jack came up with the sandwitch.

"Thanks Jack". I said.

"Your welcome. So what are you guys up to"? He asked and Halley stood up.

"We were playing Bratz". She said and Jack smiled.

"Oh really"? Jack questioned and Halley nodded.

"Yep". Halley said and sat back down next to me.

"So what do you want girls want to do now"? Jack asked us.

"Um, I don't know maybe we can watch a movie"? I said and both Jack and Halley nodded.

"Alright, what do you guys wanna watch"? Jack asked and Halley stood up again.

"Can we watch Cinderella"? Halley asked and she had her pout on her face. We just can't say no to her.

"Ok, Halley we can watch Cinderella". Jack said and Halley squealed and ran to her brother to give him a hug.

"Thank you Jackie" Halley said and ran downstairs. Probably to get the movie.

"Lets go". Jack said and grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together. I tired so hard not to blush, but I don't think its working. Yes I like Jack Anderson, but he would never like me back. Once we got downstairs Halley already started the movie and My eyes got sorta sleepy and it was hard to stay awake. Then my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

**Jacks P.o.v**

While we were in the middle of the movie I felt something hit my shoulder and I looked down to see Kim's head on my shoulder and she was asleep. _She looks adorable when she asleep.. _I thought and it was true. It looked like she was pouting a bit and she just looked adorable to me. I just really like her and I wanna tell her but, she probably doesn't feel the same way. Soon the movie is over and Halley is getting sleepy herself. It was about 8:50, 10mins to 9 and I knew Mom would be home soon and she wanted Halley to be in bed before she got back from work. So in order for Halley to go to sleep, I need Kim to wake up. I don't want to wake her but I have to put Halley to bed. So I shook her her shoulder and tried to get her up.

"Kim, Kimmy sweetie, you have to get up now". I told her and she stirred and woke up. When she realized she was on my shoulder she blushed.

"Oh, Jack I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you". She said still blushing.

"Its fine Kim, you look kinda cute when you sleep". I said and then covered my mouth. Shoot! I didn't mean to tell her that and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Um, Thanks I guess". She said kinda confused and I knew I made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to say that". I said and then she looked a little angry.

"So you didn't mean it"? Kim asked and I shook my head.

"No Kim, I did mean it, but I didn't plan on it coming out like that". I said trying to get her to understand. I didn't want her mad at me. Then she calmed down.

"Oh ok, well I'm sorry I over-reacted". Kim said and I shook my head.

"Its no problem. I get why you did". I told her and I looked at Halley to see her pasted out on the sofa.

"Well I gotta get Halley to bed". I told Kim and stood up to stretch.

"Yeah I should probably get going". Kim said and picked up her stuff ready to get home, but before she got to the door, My mom came in from work.

"Oh, Hello Kim. How are you"? My mom asked Kim.

"I'm fine Ms. Anderson. Thanks for letting me come over. See you tomorrow Jack. Tell Halley I said I'll see her tomorrow". Kim said and walked out the door.

"Mom, can I walk Kim home"? I aksed her and she nodded.

"Sure sweetie, but come straight home ok"? Mom said and I nodded.

"Ok Mom". I said and took off after Kim. I didn't want her walking home by herself. So I tried to catch up with her.

"KIM, KIM"! I shouted and she looked behind her and realized it was me.

"Yeah Jack"? She asked.

"Do you mind if I walk you home"? I asked and she shook her head.

"No I don't mind at all". Kim said and we walked in slience the whole way there. Soon neough we reach her house.

"Well thanks for walking me home Jack". Kim said with a smile and I smiled back.

"No problem". I said and she smiled.

"Goodnight". She said.

"Night Kim". I said and she went into her house. I walked back home and told my mom goodnight, then went back to my room to change into my pjs. I then fell asleep with a smile on face, from the great day I just had.

**A/N: So how was that? Hope it was good. Still trying to keep the characters like they are in the show and not totally different from who they are. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. First Day Of School, New Friend

**Hey guys. Again sorry for the long wait, but high school is tuff. But I will try update every weekend. I won't be able to next weeked though because I'm going out of town. Then the week after that I have family visiting me. But I will try to update that weekend. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Halley, Harry, the plot and Maxwell Elementary.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP... _I woke up to the loud sound of my alarm the next morning. I got up and got dressed. Then I went to wake Halley up so she can go to her first day of school.

"Halles, Halley time to wake up". I said as I gently shook her shoulder and she stirred then woke up.

"Hmm, Jackie"? She questioned still tired.

"Yeah, your first day of school is today". I said and she got up quickly and started to push me out of the room.

"Halley, what are you doing"? I asked chuckling.

"I need to get dressed Jackie. You have to leave"! She said still trying to push me out.

"Ok ok, I'm leaving. But, be quick so Mom can take you to school and that I can say goodbye ok"? I said and she nodded so I left and she closed the door behind me. I chuckled and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom, good morning". I said to her as I grabbed a bagel off the corner and she smiled.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well"? She asked and I froze. I had the accident dream again. If I tell her I'm having them again, she will send me to a consular and I don't want to go to one.

"Um, fine". I said, lying and she nodded. Yeah, she bought it.

"Ok, well did you wake up Halley"? Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I woke her up. She should be down here alread-" I said but I was interupped by someone coming down the stairs.

"Here Mommy"! I heard Halley yell and come down the stairs. She wore her purple I heart Nerds T-shirt with her jeans and her pendant that Dad gave her. She never takes it off either and I never take off my necklace from him either. **(Outfit on profile)**

"Good morning honey, here's your breakfast". Mom said and she sat down. Once Halley was finished, Mom looked at the clock and gasped.

"Halley, I got to get you to school, Jack make sure to pick her up after school ok? She will meet you outside the building. Now you better go to Jack, your first class starts in 10 minutes". Mom said and I looked at the clock and she was right.

"Yikes, I gotta run. Bye Mom, Bye Halley, have a good day". I said to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and she gave me a hug.

"Bye Jackie". Halley said and then her and Mom took off. I ran upstairs to get my skateboard then ran downstairs and out of the house at top speed. I skated down the road and skated in school and into to homeroom before right when the bell rang. The teacher was not here yet so I don't get detention. The teacher, Ms. Jane told us to copy down the notes quietly on the board. While I was coping, a note hit my desk. I looked around to see who threw it, but everyone was coping the notes on the board. I opened the note and it said, _Hey Jack, why were you almost late this morning"? ~Kim__[ _I decided to respond back.

_**"Halley took some time this morning. Why did you wanna know? Worried Ms. Crawford? **_I said and tossed the note back to her. When I saw her face it was blushing. She wrote down her response, then tossed the note back to me.

_Well, um you are my best friend Jack. I can't worry about you?_ She wrote and I was a little upset. I looked at her face and she looked upset too. I think she took me seriously. So I responded with, _**Just joking Kim. I worry about you all the time, because your my best friend too. **_I said and tossed it back to her. She read it and smiled. But before she could write something down, the bell rang signaling the end of class. We all got up and ran out of the class.

"So Jack, you really worry about me all the time"? Kim asked as we walked to our lockers and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want anything to happen to you Kim". I told her and she smiled big.

"Thanks Jack". She said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and finally we let go. Soon as that happened I finally got to see was she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue layered top with jeans and leopard flats. She also had a mustache necklace with a charm bracelet. She was breath taking. I didn't realize that I was staring until I heard my name several times.** (Outfit on profile)**

"Jack, Jack, JACK"! I heard Kim yell and I finally snapped out of it.

"Huh, what"? I said and looked at her. She looked confused and a little annoyed.

"Why were you looking at me like that"? Kim asked and I just stared at her again. My mouth was saying things that I didn't want to say yet.

"Sorry Kim, you just look so pretty today". I said and she blushed. I didn't mean to say that, but I couldn't help it.

"Thanks Jack". She siad still blushing and before we could say anything else, the guys came up.

"Hey Jack, wat up Kimmy". Jerry said laughing and Jerry got punched in the shoulder by Kim.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy". Kim said threating him and I was happy that I could get to call her Kimmy, but sad that the guys ruined our moment.

"Ok, Mamacita I won't call you that again. Man you hit hard". Jerry said and Kim smiled.

"Big baby, I don't hit that hard, but you deserved it". Kim said smirking and Milton, Eddie and I laughed. Soon the bell rung and we were off to class.

**Halleys P.o.v**

Once Mommy dropped me off, I walked into school and into my class. My teacher was named Ms. Katie. She was very nice. Soon it was time for recess and we all went outside. I was playing with a soccer ball, when this mean kid took it from me.

"Hey! Give it back"! I said to the kid and he pushed me down. I started to cry.

"Aww, the poor baby is crying". The kid said with his friends. I started to cry harder and soon I heard a shout.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE"! Some kid said to them and ran over here.

"Why should I leave her alone nerd"? The mean boy said.

"Because people don't deserve to be hurt" The nerdy kid said and he called out Ms. Katie's name and the mean kids started to run away so they didn't get caught. Then the other kid helped me up.

"Thank you so much for helping me". I said to him as he helped me up and he smiled.

"Your welcome. I'm Harry Crawford". Harry said and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Halley Anderson". I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you". He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm new here if you didn't know". I said to him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering why I never saw you before". Harry said joking and I laughed.

"Yeah. I just don't have any friends here". I said sadly and he looked at me.

"Can I be your friend"? He asked shyly and I looked up at him and smiled big.

"Yes"! I said squealing and I hugged him tight. He tensed, but then relaxed and hugged me back just as tight. We then let go of each other.

"Ok, so who do you live here with"? Harry asked and I told him.

"Well I used to live with my dad, but he um, died recently and I had to move in with my Mom and My older brother Jackie. He's even picking up from school". I told him and even though I was sad that daddy died, talking about Jackie made me feel a little better.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad. But I can't wait to meet Jackie. My older sister Kimmy is coming to pick me up too". Harry said and I smiled.

"Cool. Can't wait to meet her". Harry said and before I could say anything Ms. Katie told us it was time to go home. Harry and I ran back inside and grabbed our bookbags, then went out to the front of the school to wait for our siblings.

"So where does Kimmy go to school"? I asked Harry and he looked at me.

"She's in the 10th grade at Seaford High School. What about Jackie? What school does he go to"? Harry asked.

"He's also a 10th grader at Seaford High School". I said and he looked shocked.

"Wow. Maybe they know each other". Harry said and I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe". I said and we waited for His sister and My brother to get here.

**Jacks P.o.v**

School finally ended and I was about to head out to Maxwell Elementary when I heard a shout from behind me.

"JACK, JACK"! I heard Kim yell from behind me and I stopped walking so she could catch up.

"Hey Kim, What's up"? I asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Maxwell Elementary? I have to go there and pick up Harry". Kim said. Harry was her little brother.

"Oh, well sure. I was just on my way to Pick up Halley". I told her and she looked surprised.

"I didn't know Halley was going to Maxwell". Kim said as we were walking toward the school.

"Yeah, well I went there yesterday to apply her and today was her first day". I told Kim and we finally reached Maxwell. I looked toward the front doors and I saw Halley talking with Harry.

"Wow they know each other". I said surprised and she looked surprised too.

"Yeah, what a coincidence". Kim said and we walked up to them.

"Hey Halles". I said and Halley looked up and squealed.

"Jackie" Halley said and hugged me.

"Hey Halley. How was your day"? I asked and she stiffened a bit.

"Well it was starting off pretty good, until these mean boys took the soccer ball I was playing with and they pushed me down. But Harry saved me and got them to go away. He's my new friend Jackie". Halley said and hugged Harry.

"Hey, Harry I didn't know you went here". I said to him and he nodded.

"Hey Halley is this the _Jackie _You have been talking about today"? Harry asked Halley and she nodded.

"Yeah, Jackie is my big brother". Halley said and then Halley noticed Kim.

"Kimmy, what are you doing here"! Halley said and hugged Kim.

"Well Halley, Harry is my little brother". Kim said and they were both shocked.

"Harry, Kimmy is your older sister"? Halley asked and Harry nodded.

"Wow. This makes our friendship even cooler". Harry said and Halley giggled.

"Ok, well lets go home. Kim and I have a project to work on. So Kim, do you wanna work at your place or mine"? I asked her.

"Well, my mom wanted us back at my house after I picked up Harry, so I guess our place". Kim said and I nodded.

"Ok, Lets go Halley". I said and we all went inisde Kim and Harry's house.

"Ok, Harry and Halley you guys can put on a movie while Jack and I work on our project ok"? Kim told the younger ones and they nodded.

"Ok, come on Jack". Kim said and I followed Kim up to her room, not knowing what's in store for us when we got up there...

**A/N: Ok, so that I hope this turned out the way I wanted it. Yeah I did decide to give Kim a brother to make it easier for Halley to do the match making. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. Phase One Part 1

**I'm so so sorry guys. I went out of town and went I got back my computer connection came off then I had family visting. I just got the computer back on this week so I'm updating and to make it up to you guys you will get two chapters! Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, the plot and Maxwell Elementary.**

**Jack's p.o.v**

We entered Kim's room and I took a look around. I haven't really been in here before with just Kim so I'm kinda nervous.

"So, what do you want to do our project on"? Kim asked and I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Um, I don't know maybe um 5"? I said and I thought about that in my head. _Man I'm so stupid". _I thought and she gave me a weird look.

"Five"? Kim asked.

"Sorry I just I don't know I'm really sleepy I didn't get an sleep last night". I said and she looked concerned.

"Oh, why couldn't you sleep Jack"? She asked and I looked at her.

"I had a dream of Halley and I's accident". I said sadly and Kim came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you have to stop thinking about it. Its gonna cause you one day to be in an accident yourself if you don't get any sleep". Kim said and I just hugged her tighter. The accident also brings me other nightmares, like me losing Kim, which I can never live with.

"Kim, its not just that, I also have other nightmares about losing the people I care about". I told her and she looked up at me when she let me go.

"What other kind of people do you lose in the nightmares"? She asked and I knew I had to tell her.

"Well its mostly just one person. That person's you Kim. I won't be able to live with myself if I lost you". I said to her and she looked like she was about to cry and she hugged me again.

"Jack I can't lose you either, but your never gonna lose me ok"? She told me and I nodded. We then looked at each other and we both leaned in. Our lips were just about to touch, until we both heard a scream..

**A/N: Don't worry I have another chapter coming up. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	5. Phase One Part 2

**Hey guys here is part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, the plot and Maxwell Elementary.**

**Halley's P.o.v (Two mins before the scream happened)**

When Jackie and Kimmy went upstairs, Harry and I watched Micky Mouse Clubhouse.

"Harry, can I ask you something"? I asked and he took his eyes off the t.v. to look at me.

"Sure". He said and I faced him.

"Do you think that Jackie and Kimmy should get together"? I asked him and he looked at me wide eyed.

"You think that your older brother and my older sister should be together like Mommy and Daddy's are"? He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I see the way they look at each other and I think they should be together like Mommy's and Daddy's are". I said to him and he had a cute look on his face. _Wait cute? Did I just think that? _I thought and Harry started to talk again.

"Well, I guess they should be together like that, but how are they going to be together if they don't know they should"? Harry asked and I think I had a plan.

"Ok, well if one of us got hurt, they might comfort each other into each others arms and maybe get together". I said and Harry smiled.

"Thats sounds like a good idea". Harry said and I squealed and hugged him tight and he hugged me back, sighing while doing so. Harry smelled good too. Like apples..

"Ok, so how am I gonna get hurt"? I asked him and he looked at me concerned.

"Maybe I should be the one to get hurt". Harry said and I frowned.

"Why can't I get hurt"? I asked him and he looks worried now.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you Halley, even if it is for your brother and my sister to get together". Harry said and I blushed. He's so sweet, but I have to do this.

"I know but I really want them together". I said and I ran up the stairs all the way to the top. Then I tripped and I screamed while I went down. I heard noise from upstairs and I saw Jackie and Kimmy come down the stairs, but I was screaming in pain. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _I thought and I saw Harry trying to explain what happen, but my head hurt too much to process what was going on. Soon it all went black..

**A/N: I know its short but I will probably update next weekend. Something is going on with Halley and Harry huh... ;) Hmm Well were going to see what gonna happen to Halley in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. Phase One Complete, Bad News

**Hey guys and gals. I'm back for the next chapter! :) Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, Maxwell Elementary and the plot.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

Kim and I ran downstairs to see Halley on the floor screaming in pain and Harry looking at her with tears in his eyes. I ran over to Harry asking him to explain what happened.

"Halley was trying to walk up the stairs to see you, but she missed the last step and fell down". Harry said and he stared to cry. Kim ran over and hugged him.

"Its not your fault sweetie ok". Kim said and I ran over to Halley and she was out cold. I started to cry and I called 911.

_"911, what's your emergency"?_

"My Baby sister fell down the stairs and she's out cold, I need help right away"!

_"Ok sir, what's the address"? _

"9124 Maple Elm Street, Please hurry"!

_"OK Sir. Were on our way". _The lady said and she hung up. I picked up Halley and started to cry over her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kim, with tears in her eyes and she gave me a bone crushing hug. I started to sob while hugging her back. _Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it have been me? _I thought and started to sob harder. Kim was trying to comfort me, but she knew she couldn't get me too stop crying. Soon the ambulance came and took Halley to the hospital. They said we could go with them so we all piled in and soon a enough we were there. They pushed Halley to the E.R and Kim, Harry and I waited in the waiting room. I went to the front desk to sign Halley in.

"Sir can you please tell me who the person was who just came in". The front desk lady asked me and I nodded sadly.

"Her name is Halley Anderson". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, what is your realtion to her and how old is she"? She asked.

"I'm her older brother and she's 4 years old". I told her and she looked at me sympathetic.

"I'm very sorry sir. Can I get you name please? To let the nurse know who to call"? She asked and I nodded.

"Jack Anderson". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, well please wait and I shall give you an update soon". She said and I nodded sitting down. Kim looked at me and gave me another hug. I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry again, Kim started to make soothing noises to get me to stop crying.

"Its ok, Jack, don't worry sweetie, its ok". She said and keep stroking my hair. She even kissing my forehead, which I blushed too, but I guess she just thought the redness on my cheeks was from crying. Then Kim stopped and told me to look at her.

"Jack, I know in your head your thinking that it should have been you, but Halley would be just like you are in this situation. Halley's gonna be ok, and I don't want you thinking about doing anything stupid, because she fell down the stairs ok"? Kim said and I nodded.

"But I knew something was gonna happen that was bad. I just knew it and I didn't do anything to stop it and now Halley's hurt and its all my faul-" But I couldn't finish because Kim had kissed me. I tensed at first, but then kissed her back. I saw fireworks and I could feel sparks and everything. Soon we both needed air and we both stopped. Kim looked at me and blushed.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I just couldn't think of way to get you to stop saying that and I kinda lost control of what I was doing". Kim said and I laughed at her.

"Kim, I've been wanting that to happen since I first met you. I really like you Kimmy". I told her and she smiled.

"I really like you to Jack". Kim said and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"So does this mean were going out now and that your my girlfriend"? I asked her and she kissed me giving me my answer.

"Yup". She said giggling and I chuckled. This maybe wasn't the best way to get together, but I'm happy we did. Then Harry came over to me and started to cry.

"Harry? What's wrong"? I asked him and he started to cry harder.

"Its all my fault that Halley is in here. She wanted you two to get together and I agreed, because you guys looked like you wanted too, but needed a push. So Halley thought that if one of us got hurt, that Kimmy would comfort you and you would get together and that did happen, but I tried to convince her to not get her, but she didn't listen. So she went to the top of the stairs and through herself down them. I'm so so sorry Jack". Harry said crying very badly now and Kim ran over to hug him. I was shocked to here this from him, but I guess I can understand why they did it. Their both of them are only four and they don't know any better. I then hugged Harry too.

"Harry, its not your fault ok. You did tell her it was a bad idea and she didn't listen. But I never ever want either of you to do something like this again ok"? I told him and he nodded.

"I promise Jack". Harry said and he sat back down in his seat next to Kim. Soon we saw the doctor come out.

"Those for Halley Anderson"? He asked and we all stood up and ran over to him.

"How is she"? I asked.

"Well, she just has a concussion. But I do understand that she has had brain trama before"? The doctor asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we were both in a bad car accident and she lost part of her memory". I told the doctor and he nodded.

"Ok, well Halley probably won't get that part of her memory back. The part of her brain that holds her memory was to damaged to be fixed even with surgery so whatever she couldn't remember before the her accident today, she won't ever remember again". He said and I could have cried.

"So she won't ever remember her age, ever again"? I asked softly, close to crying and the doctor nodded.

"Ok, well can we see her"? I asked sadly, and the doctor nodded.

"Halley is in room 101, just if she's asleep, please don't wake her". He said and we all nodded trying to find Halley's room. We soon found it and went in. I looked at her and tears started to well up in my eyes. She looked so pale and fragile. Kim looked like she was about to cry too. I hugged her tight while she cried. Halley was kinda like a sister to her. Harry just went up to her and grabbed her hand. He looked really sad to see her like this. We were all slient until we heard a small moan. Then bright blue eyes fluttered open. Halley was awake..

**A/N: Well, Halley is never going to remember her age, but Jack and Kim are finally together and Halley and Harry's plan worked! Too bad Halley had to get hurt though. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. Out of the Hospital, New Found Feelings?

**Hey guys. I'm still trying to update with school going on, but this week I have midterms so it might get a little stressful for me. Here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know what I'm gonna say and I really don't want to repeat it.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up to a bright light in my face. I moaned and tried to get up, but my head hurt too much. I then looked to my left and saw Harry holding my hand smiling and Kimmy and Jackie behind him smiling.

"What happened Jackie"? I asked my older brother and he ran toward me giving me a huge hug. I hugged him back, not knowing what's going on.

"Oh Halley I am so glad your ok"! Jackie said and I was confused.

"What happened Jackie"? I asked him again and tears appeared in eyes.

"Halley, why did you throw yourself down the stairs, just for Kim and I to get together"? Jackie said and I felt sad.

"Because I thought that if Kimmy would comfort you then you would get together. I'm really sorry Jackie". I said to him and I hugged him tight.

"Its ok Halley. Just please don't scare me like that again ok"? He asked me and I nodded.

"Ok Jackie". I said and he kissed my forehead.

"But, did our plan work"? I asked them, using my puppy dog eyes and Kimmy and Jackie both laughed.

"Yeah Halley. your plan worked. We're together now". Kimmy said and I cheered and they both laughed again. I looked at Harry and he still looked sad.

"Jackie? Kimmy? Can I talk to Harry for a minute"? I asked them and they both looked at Harry seeing that he was still sad.

"Ok, Halley we will be waiting outside, Come on Kim". Jackie said and they went outside and closed the door. I then looked at Harry and looked at his sad brown eyes.

"Harry, why are you so upset? I'm fine now". I told him and tears started to prick his eyes.

"But, what if you weren't? When I saw you screaming in pain, I was very worried Halley. Your my best friend and I can't stand to see you hurt". Harry said sadly and I gave him a hug.

"Oh Harry, your my best friend too and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I could have prevented all of this, by doing a different plan. I'm sorry I hurt you". I told him after I let go and he smiled at me.

"Its ok Halley. Now lets go home". Harry said and I guess I got up to fast because I stumbled out of bed, but Harry caught me.

"Thanks Harry". I said and we looked into each others eyes and he started to lean in a bit. I did too and our lips almost touched, until Jackie opened the door.

"Come on guys we got to go. Halley, Mom knows what happened so she wanted me to bring these clothes for you". Jackie said and I nodded jumping away from Harry and grabbing the clothes.

"Ok, Jackie. Thank you". I told him and he smiled at me and walked out. I then looked at Harry and he looked a litttle embarrassed.

"Well, I'm gonna go change. You can stay if you want, because I'm gonna go change in the bathroom". I told him and he nodded.

"Ok Halley". He said and sat down in the chair across from my bed. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom to change. I came out with a pink tee that said _I'm smiling under this mustache _with my jeans and my pink combat boots. I was also wearing my pink _believe_ bracelet my mom gave me. **(Outfit on profile). **

"Ready to go Harry"? I asked him and he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Um, Harry"? I said waving my hand infront of his face and he finally came back to normal.

"Oh um sorry Halley, I was just thinking about something". Harry stuttered out and I looked at him funny.

"Ok, well I'm ready to go". I told him and he nodded, grabbing my hand and we walked out the door. Jackie was sitting in one of the chairs outside my room and Kimmy was asleep on his shoulder. They looked so cute together! :)

"Ok, I'm ready". I told Jackie and he nodded. He kissed Kimmy's forehead and she stirred and woke up.

"Hmm"? Kimmy said and I giggled.

"Time to wake Kimmy". Jackie said and Kimmy woke up.

"Ok". Kimmy said and started to stretch. Then Jackie helped her up.

"Ok, well Mom said that she was gonna pick us up and drop Kim and Harry off before we come home. She's outside so lets go". Jackie said and we all went out to the car. As soon as we were out there Mom got out of the car and hugged me tight.

"Oh Halley I am so glad your ok". Mom said and I hugged her back.

"Its ok Mommy. I'm fine". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, well Kim, Harry lets get you home". Mom said and we all piled up in the car. It took 20 minutes, but we were finally at Kimmy and Harry's house.

"Bye Harry. I'll see you tomorrow". I told him and gave me a hug.

"Bye Halley". Harry said and he kissed my forehead. I blushed and went back to the car.

"Bye Kim, call you later". I heard Jackie say and I saw him kiss Kimmy.

"Ok Jack. Bye". Kimmy said and kissed his cheek. Then led Harry inside the house and close the door. Jackie then ran back to the car and Mommy drove us home.

"Ok, Halley I want you to rest for a little while longer so change into your Pjs and I'll bring up dinner to your room ok"? Mommy said and I nodded.

"Ok Mommy". I said and ran up to my bed room to change into my pjs. Then I got into bed and waited until dinner was ready. I was thinking about what happened today with Harry. _Do I like him? _I asked myself and I really couldn't answer that. I'm not sure if I like him or not. Soon dinner came up and I ate it, still thinking about what happened today. Mom then told me it was time to go to bed and I went to sleep, wondering if I liked Harry as more than a friend.

**A/N: Ahh young love. So Halley is starting to realize her feelings for Harry. Well I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	8. Happy Birthday Halley, Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm here to update and I have no school on tuesday so I might update earlier than I usually do, but no promises. I aslo got a review saying that Halley is a little to young to be liking boys and I kinda understand that, but lets just say that she's not in that "Eww! boys are gross" phase. I never had a little sister before and I didn't go threw that phase when I was younger so I totally forgot that some girls that are four do. But this chapter is a very special one as you can tell by the chapter title. Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, The plot and Maxwell Elementary. I DO NOT own Kickin it. Though, if I did Jack and Kim would have been together by now.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up feeling refreshed from the night's sleep, but I was still confused about my feelings for Harry. I'm still not sure if I like him like Mommy and Daddy did. _Ugh, why does being four have so many problems? _I thought as I got out of bed. I got out my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I brushed my long, brown locks and I ran downstairs and I was totally surprised at what I saw. Mommy, Jackie, Kimmy and Harry were all downstairs smiling and they all shouted Surprise and trust me, I was surprised.

"W-What's going on"? I stuttered out to everyone and they all smiled even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Halles, today is your birthday". Jackie said and I was shocked. With everything that was going on, I didn't realize that it was my birthday already.

"Wow, Thanks Jackie, Mommy and everyone. This really was a surprise". I said and hugged each of them. I may of hugged Harry a little longer than everyone else, but whatever. I had a great morning. Mommy and Jackie made me a Peter Pan Cake with Wendy's picture on the front and their were 5 candles on the cake too. I blew the candles out and everyone cheered. I smiled so big that I thought my face would fall off. Then it was time for presents.

"Ok, so Mom and I chipped in on this one". Jackie said and handed me a big, flat box. I opened it to see an exact copy of Wendy's nightgown, from the 2003 Peter Pan movie!

"Ahh! Thank you guys so much"! I shrieked and I hugged and kissed Jackie and Mommy. Now I have something else to wear to bed.

"Your welcome Halley". They both said chuckling and hugged me back. Then Kimmy and Harry both came up to me.

"Well, I got you this Halley". Kimmy said and gave me a small box. I opened it and it had a Owl necklace. It was very pretty and I hugged Kimmy.

"Thanks Kimmy, its very pretty". I told her and she smiled hugging me back.

"Your welcome Halley". Kimmy said and I smiled back at her. Then Harry walked up to me and he looked nervous.

"Here you go Halley, I got you this". He said handing me a small box and I opened it to reveal...

**TBC...**

**A/N: I know its short, but I forgot I had homework. Yeah... So I'll update soon. Thanks for Reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	9. Happy Birthday Halley, Part 2

**Hey guys. I told you I was going to update today. Since its Election day and I have school off. Here is what you been waiting for. This is Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know by now what I own and what I don't. I really don't need to tell you.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

... A beautiful heart shaped, Rhinestone necklace. On the back it was engraved Halley and Harry BFFs forever. I started to tear up and I hugged Harry with all the strength I had and he hugged me back just as tight. **(Just wanted to tell you guys that both Kim's and Harry's gift are on my profile if you wanna see what the necklace's look like, but the engraving is NOT on the picture. I just made it up. Back to the story). **

"Thank you so much Harry. I love it and I'm never taking it off". I told him with a smile and Jackie helped me put it on. After that, I opened the rest of my presents and Kimmy and Jackie went upstairs to work on their project and Mommy went to the kitchen to clean up all the trash that was left behind from the party. So, I took Harry up to my room so we could watch some T.v. for a while.

"So Halley, did you have a good birthday"? Harry asked and I turned to look at him, smiling.

"Yeah I did. Thank you again for the necklace. Its beautiful". I said and he smiled at me.

"Your welcome. I wanted to give you something special for your 5th birthday". Harry said and I was just so happy I thought my smile woud fall off my face.

"Thank you so much Harry. It really was a special gift". I told him and gave him another hug. I could tell that he was surprised, but hugged back anyway. We soon let go and I was getting a little sleepy from the long day we had. I yawned and Harry could tell I was getting sleepy.

"Tired Halles"? Harry asked and I nodded yawning again.

"Yeah. Its been a long day". I said and he nodded. Then we heard a door close and Jackie and Kimmy came into my room.

"Ok Harry, Mom wants us to come home now. Say goodbye to Halley". Kimmy said and Harry nodded.

"Ok". Harry said and Kimmy was about to leave, but stopped to say something.

"I hope you had a good birthday Halley". Kimmy said and I got up and hug her and she hugged me back.

"Thanks Kimmy". I told her and I looked at Jackie.

"I'm getting tired Jackie, I'm gonna go to bed". I told him and he nodded.

"Ok, I'll go tell Mom. Night Halles". Jackie said and kissed my forehead. Then left with Kimmy.

"Night Harry. See you tomorrow". I told him and gave him one last hug and he hugged me back.

"Good night Halley". He told me and kissed my forehead and then ran out to catch up with Kimmy. I blushed and went to get changed into my new Wendy gown I got today. When I layed down in bed I finally knew what my feelings were for Harry. _I am totally head over heals for Harry Crawford._

**Harrys P.o.v **_**(Finally right!)**_

When Mom picked us up, I was thinking in the car of my feelings for Halley. I mean I think I like her like Mommy's and Daddy's do. She just looks so pretty with her clothes and her long, brown locks of hair. I even love her bright, baby blue eyes. How can I feel this way? I mean I'm only four and Halley just turned five. I think I'm too young to be feeling like this, but I can't help it when I look at her. As I got into bed, I thought about my feelings for Halley. _I am totally head over heals for Halley Anderson. _I thought, as I went into a peaceful sleep..

**A/N: Yeah, I know its short but I'm eating dinner and then have homework to do. But Halley and Harry have finally confessed their feelings. Now we can see if their going to tell each other. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. Sick Day

**Hey guys. I had today off so that's why the update is a little late. I have a couple things say before I start the chapter. One, the idea for this chapter was brought by billykellilove62, so thank that person for getting me to update. Two, I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I was thinking about this girl at my school that gets bullied a lot and how serious bullying is. Please, if any of you are getting bullied or your seeing someone get bullied, please say something. I have been bullied before and its not fun at all. I'm also in a club at my school that is helping to stop bullying and I am proud to be in it. So don't be the bully, help take part in stopping it. Now here is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know what I do and don't own. I'm not gonna say something you guys already know.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up with a sore throat and itchy, watery eyes. I felt so hot, but so cold at the same time. _I must be sick. _I thought as I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. So, I just lied back down until I fell back into a very uncomfortable sleep.

**Jacks P.o.v**

I woke up feeling tired. I'm still having the dream of the accident. I still got up and acted like everything was normal for Mom. Anyway, I was about to go check on Halley, when the doorbell rung. I ran downstairs still in my Pjs and opening the door to reveal Kim and Harry.

"Hey Jack". Kim said and I kissed her cheek while letting them both in.

"Hey Kimmy and Harry". I said and they both smiled at me.

"So, Where's Halley"? Harry asked and I just looked at him.

"Well I just woke up and was about to check on her, but you can do that. She should be in her room". I told him and he nodded and ran upstairs.

"I swear that he has a crush on her. He will not stop talking about Halley everytime we get home". Kim told me.

"Wow. You know, I wouldn't mind for those two to get together. I trust Harry to not hurt my baby sister". I told Kim and she smiled at me.

"Yeah. They would make a cute couple. But maybe they should wait till there older, I mean Harry is 4 and Halley just turned 5 yesterday". Kim said and I agreed.

"Yeah, they should wait. But they would make such a cute couple". Kim squealed and I just laughed at her.

"Haha yeah. So, what do you want to do"? I asked her and she thoughtful.

"Well, I was wondering if Harry and I could stay over tonight? My mom is going out of town and she knows that we don't like to be home alone so, she talked to your mother and she said we could, but it was up to you and Halley". Kim said and I was ecstatic that they were staying over.

"Of course its cool with me. Halley can do fun things with Harry, and you and I could do some Boyfriend, Girlfriend things". I told her smirking and she smiled at me.

"Oh, and what things are we talking about Anderson"? Kim said smirking at me. **(I know that Jack's last name has been confirmed as Brewer, but I don't feel like going back in the Chapters and changing it so its going to stay Anderson in this story. Just a heads up).**

"Well, I thought we could do this". I said gently kissing her and well.. we carried on like that for a long time. ;)

**Harrys P.o.v**

I ran up to Halley's room to see her asleep, safe in her bed. But as I walked closer, I could see that Halley's nose was bright red and that she looked a little feverish. I walked up to her and stroked her head to wake her up.

"Halles, Halley? Can you wake up"? I asked her and her baby blue eyes opened looking tired and confused.

"Wha? What's going on"? Halley asked with a sore voice.

"Hey Halles". I said and her eyes landed on me.

"Harry? What are you doing here"? She asked me.

"Well, my mom is going out of town today and she asked your mom if it was ok, that Kimmy and I stay over and she said it was ok, so were staying over". I told her and her bright blue eyes lit up.

"Cool. But I don't think we play today. I'm sick". Halley said weakly and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanna take care of you. So you will feel better". I told her and she smiled weakly.

"Aww. Harry your so sweet. I would hug you, but I don't want to get you sick". Halley said, but I hugged her anyway.

"Halley, I don't care if I get sick as long as you get better". I told her and her face flushed. I think..

"Thanks again Harry". Halley said as she tried to get the covers back on her but she got tangled up in them so I helped her.

"Thanks. All I want to do is rest". Halley said and I nodded.

"Ok, but do you want some soup? I can get Jack to make it for you, since I can't really reach the stove". I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, but I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when its ready". Halley said and fell to sleep. _She looks so peaceful._ I thought, but ran downstairs to get Jack to make her some soup. When I got downstairs I saw that Kimmy and Jack were watching a movie. But Halley needed soup so I got Jack's attention.

"Jack"! I said and he turned around.

"Yeah Harry"? He asked.

"Halley's um sick. Can you make her some soup"? I asked and Jack's eyes grew big.

"Wait Halley's sick"? He asked and I nodded. As soon as I did, he ran upstairs probably to check on Halley, then came back down just as fast and went into the kitchen I guess to make some soup.

"Thanks for letting me know Harry". Jack said from the kitchen.

"Your welcome". I told him and he smiled and got to work on the soup. I started to feel tired so I sat down on the couch with Kimmy. Soon I was feeling hot and I could feel myself sweating. Soon Kimmy noticed and looked at my face.

"Harry, Your nose is bright red and your sweating like crazy. You must have caught Halley's cold". Kimmy said and I nodded weakly. I really didn't feel well.

"Come on, I'll ask Jack if you can stay with Halley, since you both have the cold". Kimmy said and led me to the kitchen.

"Jack, do you happen to have a cot or can Harry sleep in the same bed as Halley, because Harry caught Halley's cold". Kimmy told Jack and her looked at me sadly.

"He can sleep in the same bed as Halley and I'll fix another bowl of soup for Harry. Infact I'll make us all soup so we won't catch the cold either". Jack said and Kimmy smiled.

"Ok, well come on Harry, lets take you up to Halley's room so you can rest". Kimmy said and I smiled weakly, kinda happy that I get to stay with Halley. Soon we made it up there and Halley looked up in confusion.

"Halley, Do you mind if Harry shares your bed with you? He caught your cold and needs to rest too"? Kimmy asked and Halley shook her head slowly and got out a white board. She wrote _I don't mind._

"Ok, well come on Harry". Kimmy said and she led me over to Halley's bed and Halley moved over to give me some room and I layed down with Halley.

"Ok, Jack is going to be up soon with some soup, so you two rest". Kimmy said and kissed our foreheads. Then closed the door.

"So, I guess were both sick now". I said laughing weakly and she picked up the white board and wrote _haha yeah_.

"Did you lose your voice"? I asked and she nodded. Then wrote on the white board, _Jackie told me to use the white board so I won't have to talk._

"Oh, ok". I said and it was kind of an awkward slience, but it was broken by Jack coming in the room with the soup.

"Here you guys go, nice hot soup". Jack said and we both smiled weakly.

"Thank you Jack". I whispered out to him and he nodded. Halley wrote _Thank you Jackie. :)_ and Jack smiled.

"Your welcome baby sis. I'll come check on you guys later". Jack said then left the room. After he left we ate our food in slience and soon I took both our bowls and put them on her nightstand. I was close to falling asleep when I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek and I looked to my right at a flushed Halley.

"What was that for"? I asked probably flushed myself and Halley picked up her white board and said, _That was for being a good friend and even though you got sick, you still tried to take care of me. So thank you so much Harry. Your the very best friend a girl could ask for. :) _I was touched by this and I gave her a hug.

"Your the very best friend a guy could ask for Halles". I told her and she looked touched by what I said to. But then she yawned.

"Tired"? I asked and she nodded then took out her white board. _We should get to sleep._ She said and I nodded.

"Night Halles". I told her and she wrote _Night Harry. :) _and we both went to sleep.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Jack and Kim are finally catching up to Harry's feelings for Halley and Halley kissed Harry! Woah Baby! Haha Full house reference. :) Anyway I need some more ideas, because I want this story to at least last til chapter 15, then I wanna make a sequel, but I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any ideas you can PM me or write me a review. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	11. Voiceless and Datey

**Hey guys. Surprise you guys got an update early! :) Yeah I was bored so I just decided to update. But I warn you, its going to be short. Also I noticed that Halley is getting smarter in every chapter, which shouldn't happen since she's five, but I m trying to get her P.o.v's to be younger. Here is chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own. Don't need to repeat it.**

**Halleys P.o.v**

I woke up to the smiling when I realized that Harry and I were cuddling. His arm was around my waist and my head was leaning on his chest. I had this weird, happy feeling in my tummy. _Oh well. _I though and got up from he bed quietly as I could, but Harry's arm went tight around my waist. I had a hard time, but finally got his arm off my waist and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I came out wearing a dark blue shirt that said in purple bold letters _Too Cute! _and underneath a picture of a cute little lamb. I also wore blue jeans with my purple sneakers. **(Outfit NOT on profile. I completely made it up, because Polyvore was not working on my computer. Back to the story). **Then I walked out to the living room to see Jackie and Kimmy sleeping on the couch. They were still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, so I guess they slept there all night. I tried to speak to tell them to wake up, but my voice was still gone even though I was feeling much better. So, I went up to them and shook their shoulders, waking them up.

"Hmmm, Hey Halles. What's up"? Jackie asked and I pointed to my throat, telling him I still can't speak.

"Oh, still can't speak Halley"? Kimmy asked and I nodded.

"Maybe you should go get your white board". Jackie said and I nodded running upstairs to get it. When I walked in my room, Harry was still asleep. In my head, I was giggling at how cute he was when he slept. But, I needed to get my white board so, I went up to my night table and got my white board then ran back downstairs. Jackie and Kimmy weren't in the living room so, I went in the kitchen to see Jackie cooking breakfast and Kimmy was no where to be found. So I tapped Jackie on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey Halley, I'm making Eggs and Bacon for breakfast". Jackie said and I nodded.

_"Where's Kimmy"? _I wrote on my white board.

"Oh, she went upstairs to change and check on Harry". Jackie said and I nodded, walking over to the kitchen table to doddle on my white board. Seconds later I heard footsteps come down stairs and I saw Harry and Kimmy coming into the kitchen. Kimmy went over to Jackie and Harry sat down with me at the table.

"Hey Halley, how are you doing"? Harry asked.

_"I feel a lot better, but my voice hasn't come back yet :(". _I told him and he smiled sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry Halley". Harry said and go up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and he sat back down after a few seconds.

_"Its ok. So, do feel any better"? _I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I feel way better. I guess it was just a small cold". Harry said and I nodded.

"Ok, Breakfast is served". Jackie said and he made Harry and my plates and Kimmy made her own and we all sat down at the table eating quietly. Soon Harry and I were done with our plates and put them in the sink and we were about to walk upstairs, but then Mommy walked in the door.

"Hey Mom, where were you? I didn't here you come in last night". Jackie said and Mommy looked up at him.

"Hello sweetie. I did come in last night, but just really late. My work meeting ran long". She said and Jackie nodded.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go take a nap. See you guys later". Mommy said and kissed Jackie and my forehead.

"Ok, Bye Mom". Jackie said and I waved, since I couldn't say anything and Mommy went to her room.

"Well since Mom is home, Kim do you maybe wanna go on a date"? Jackie asked and Kimmy was shocked.

"Yeah sure. I mean we haven't really gone out on a date yet. But wait, I can't leave Harry at home by himself". Kimmy said and Jackie was smirking.

"Well, I'm sure that Harry would want to stay here with Halley and My mom is home now, so what could happen"? Jackie said and Kimmy had a thinking look on her face.

"Well, it does make sense. Harry do you wanna stay here with Halley"? Kimmy asked Harry and he nodded really fast.

"Ok so were going on a date. Halley, Harry be good. Come on Kim", Jack said and Kimmy was a bit confused.

"Wait, were going now"? She asked confused and Jackie nodded.

"Yeah. You don't need to dress fancy to where were going. So lets go". Jackie said taking Kimmy's arm and leading her out the door.

**Kims P.o.v**

When Jack dragged me outside, I had no idea where we were going. Jack covered my eyes with his hand and led me threw the busy streets of Seaford probably for about 10 blocks, before we were finally there.

"Jack are we here yet"? I asked.

"Yeah were here". He said and took his hands off my eyes and I gasped in excitement. He took me to Hank's Glow in the Dark Mini-golf! :)

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you took me here! I love this place"! I said excitedly and he laughed at my excitement.

"Yeah, that's why I took you here. Plus I know you haven't gone in a while so, I decided to take you here". Jack said sweetly and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you so much Jack". I said and he smiled.

"Your welcome. Oh by the way, I am so going to beat you at this game". Jack said and I laughed.

"Yeah right. I am the queen of this game. No one and I mean **no one **will beat me at this game". I said smirking and he was smirking back at me.

"We'll see _Kimberly_ ". Jack said. Now I know it was on. **No one **calls me Kimberly.

"Fine _Jackson_. We will see". I told him and I saw him cringe at his name.

"Lets just go". He said grumbling and I started to giggle at his response and followed him inside later.

***1 hour later***

We came out an hour later to Jack sulking to the fact he lost. Haha.

"I can't believe you won Kim". Jack said, pouting and I laughed at him.

"I told you that I was the queen at this game. You just didn't listen". I told him smirking and he still pouted.

"Oh come Jack don't act like that". I told him but he still pouted. So I kissed him. Hard on the mouth.

"Ok, If I keep pouting will you kiss me like that again"? Jack said and I laughed at him.

"Maybe, but that's for later". I told him and I started to walk away, and then he started to chase me all the way back to his house. He caught me before I could get in the door and turned me around, facing him.

"Where do you think your going"? He asked with a husky tone to his voice.

"Um I-I was g-going t-to go u-upstairs". I said stuttering and he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips before it started to get passionate. But we had to stop seeing as it got cold outside and I was freezing. We went in the living room and sat down to watch a movie with some hot chocolate. After we drank that, we cuddled together on the couch and I was getting sleepy to the point that I couldn't get my eyes to stay open and I fell asleep to Jack kissing my forehead and me thinking, _Best date ever!_

**A/N: Well how was that? I also got some review saying that there wasn't a lot of Kick to the chapters anymore and those people were right. So I'm sorry for the people who wanted something to happen with Harry and Halley, but maybe next chapter. Also do you guys think that I should end the story soon and start the sequel right after or keep going with the story and start the sequel later? Cuz I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'll put up a poll on my profile and I want you guys to vote. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW and VOTE! Tomboy22.**


	12. Home, Surprise

**Hey guys. I'm on my Thanksgiving break so that's why I took a long time to update. I uploaded chapter 11 again, because I saw it had to many spelling errors, which I fixed so if you see it, their fixed. Here is chapter 12. Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, Maxwell Elementary, the plot and Hank's Glow in the Dark Mini Golf! I do not own Kickin' it. If I did, Jack and Kim would have kissed in Karate Games! :(**

**Kims P.o.v**

I woke up to a buzzing sound from pocket when I realized it was my phone. My mom sent me a text saying that she was back and that it was time to go home. I sighed, because I knew it was time to leave Jack and I really don't want to. I texted her back saying that Harry and I were going to eat breakfast and get changed and we should be home soon after. She texted that was ok and to let her know when we were leaving. I closed my phone after that and I looked at Jack's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and he had a smile on his face. He had his arm around my waist so I quickly, but gently removed it and walked upstairs to go change and check on Harry and Halley. Even though Harry was feeling better, he wanted to make sure that Halley was alright so he stayed in her room again. I opened Halley's door and saw the most adorable sight. Halley and Harry were still asleep and Harry's arm was around Halley's waist and Halley's head was laying on Harry's chest. Both had small smiles on their face. _Aww so cute! Jack and I have to get them together.. _I thought and quietly closed the door to let them sleep. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair and to change. I came out with a long flowly blue tank top some black skinny jeans, some black sandals and a heart shaped necklace Jack got me for my birthday last year. I walked downstairs to see Halley, Harry and Jack in the kitchen eating breakfast and Jack's eyes lit up when he saw me.** (Kim's outfit on profile)**

"Good morning beautiful". Jack said and kissed my cheek. I blushed at the action.

"Good morning handsome". I said and kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Well, I made some pancakes. Here you go". Jack told me and handed me a plate and I took it saying thank you and sat down with Halley and Harry.

"So Halley, are you feeling any better"? I asked her and she had her white board with her.

_"Yes, but my voice is still gone". _She said and I smiled sadly.

"Hopefully it will come back". I told her and she nodded. I saw Harry looking at her kinda dazed. I wonder why? But I then remembered that I had to tell him that we had to go home today.

"Harry, Mom is home and she told us to come home as soon as were done with breakfast". I told him and he looked at me sadly.

"But Kimmy, I don't wanna go home". Harry said sadly and I felt a little sorry for him.

"I don't wanna go home either, but you know we have to stay with mom this time of year". I told him and he nodded. Our little sister Morgan died this time 2 years ago and Mom is always sad during this time of year so, we always have a dinner and comfort her if she starts to cry. Morgan was the middle child and died at 4 years old. Harry doesn't remember much since he was only 2 years old when this happened. **(Sorry to stop the story again, just wanted to let you know that if you wanna know how Morgan died, read my story Kim of the Kong to find out). **

"Yeah, I know Kimmy". Harry said, but he was still upset that we had to leave.

"Ok, so grab your stuff when your done and we can head home". I told him and he nodded.

"Halley? Do you wanna help me pack"? Harry asked and Halley nodded following him upstairs.

"Wow, they are really something". I told Jack and he nodded, sitting down to finish our breakfast.

**Halleys P.o.v**

When we got upstairs, Harry grabbed his bag and started to pack his things.

"I'm gonna miss you Halley". Harry said and I smiled.

_"I'm gonnna miss you too, even thougyh I'll see you tomoroew at schoool". _I said and I kinda knew I had spelled things wrong, but hey I'm only 5. But Harry still smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but still". Harry said and before I could say anything Kim shouted from downstairs that it was time to go.

"Can I give you a hug Halley"? Harry asked and I nodded hugging him, tightly for a few seconds before letting go. We looked into each others eyes and Harry leaned in and kissed me..

**TBC.**

**A/N: I have a feeling that I didn't write Halley and Harry like they should of sounded. I'm still working on their Point of views, but the next chapter is going to be the last and then I'll right the sequel, which their ages will be more right for the story. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	13. Finally Together, The End

**Hey guys. Now this is the last chapter of My Little Sister. I'm glad that so many people read this story, and reviewed. Here is the real chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Halley, Harry, Maxwell Elementary, the plot and Hank's Glow in the dark Mini Golf.**

**Halley's P.o.v**

We both pulled away, and I looked at him shocked.

"Um, I'm so sorry Halley. I just, I mean, I-" He didn't get to finish, because I kissed him hard on the mouth. I pulled away from him and got my white board.

"_Harry, I know your probaby shocked, but I like you, the way mommy and daddy do". _I wrote on the board and showed it to him and he smiled at me lovingly.

"I like you the way mommy and daddy do to Halley". Harry said and kissed me gently on the cheek. I smiled.

_"Well, wat now Harry"? _I asked him and he looked at me.

"Do you think that maybe, we could be like Jack and Kimmy"? He asked me and I smiled at him.

_"Yeah. I would". _I told him and he kissed me happily. We're finally together. I couldn't wish for anything more than this. I guess the Anderson charm runs in the family. ;)

**A/N: Yeah I know, short and awful ending, but I really couldn't think of anything and the Flu bug hit my school, so now I'm really sick. This didn't end the way I wanted, but I promise the sequel will be much better. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
